User blog:Historyfan15/Past Memories, Future Discoveries
(store bell chimes, door opens) Mary: Oh, hi. I'm here to pick up a gift. Clerk: What do you need, miss? Mary: A bottle of your finest champagne, with the red hearts on it. Clerk: Who's it for? Mary: Oh, it's for a special someone. Clerk: Hmm, looking to surprise him, are you? Mary: Maybe, he really is a great guy. Clerk: Where is he? Mary: Off on another one of his adventures. Clerk: That'll be $30, please. Mary: Here you go. (hands the money over to the clerk) Clerk: Well, I hope everything goes alright with you and your guy. Mary: Don't worry, I'm sure it will. Good bye. Clerk: Take care. Mary: (opens the door and walks out of the store) (later, at a hill with a tree overlooking the ocean) Mary: Oh! You're early. I didn't think you'd be here this soon. ?: (garbling "What is that?") Mary: It's my one of my gifts to you. I know how much you like fancy beverages. ?: (garbling "Where were you hiding this from me?") Mary: Hiding? No, I wasn't hiding from you. I was- ?: (garbling "You know I don't like it when you hide things from me. Especially with an expensive gift like that.") Mary: No, I wasn't thinking. I should have told you about the money. Um, I'm sorry, Basil. I didn't mean to upset. I just...I wanted to do something special for you. Basil: (garbling "I don't like it when I get mad at you. You know what happens when I get mad at you.") Mary: Basil, please, I-I didn't mean to make you mad. It was...it was just a gift. Basil: (garbling "That doesn't matter. What matters is what follows. I'm afraid you leave me no choice.") Mary: Basil, what are you doing? Put my tail down. (yanks her tail out of Basil's hands) Basil: Hmm? Mary: (gasps) Basil, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to pull away. It's just that you were gripping too tightly and I-(Thud!) OOF! Basil, please don't do this. Please have mercy on me! I don't- Basil: (garbling "Turn around.") Mary: (softly crying) Please don't do this, Basil. I- Basil: (garbling "Shut it, bitch! Now you're a naughty little kitty, aren't you?") Mary: I-I- Basil: (garbling "Say it!") Mary: I'm a naughty little kitty. Basil: (garbling "Yes, and naughty kitties need to be punished, now don't they?") Mary: Y-Y-Yes, they do! Basil: (garbling "I'm going to enjoy this.") Mary: No, Basil! Please! STOP!!! (echoes) (FLASH!) Mary: (talking in her sleep) No...please...stop. Shadow: (mumbling) Mary? Mary, wake up. Mary: Huh?! Oh, it's just you, Shadow. I'm sorry. Shadow: It's okay, love. Was it...another nightmare? Mary: (sighs) Yeah, it was. Shadow: Come here. Don't worry. I'm here for you. Mary: I know and I'm thankful for it. Shadow: Yeah, but I heard you talking in your sleep. Something about making it stop and I heard something about...Basil. Who's Basil? Mary: He...(sighs)...he was a demon that came from the underworld. He originally threatened to take over Toon City and slave all it's inhabitants. But, being me, I thought that there was some goodness in his heart that was buried beneath all that darkness and I tried to help him out. But when he saw me, he wanted to take me as his queen, become queen of the underworld with him. Naturally, I turned down his offer, but...he was so intent on making me his. I could fight, but no matter what I tried, he just wouldn't give up. For him, it was either me becoming his queen or him enslaving all of Toon City's residents and making it his kingdom. Luckily, we Toons fought back and soon sent him packing back to his underworld palace, but recently, I've been having these strange dreams where he and I are together and everytime I'm with him, he abuses me and tries to...(sniffle) Shadow: He tries to what? Mary: (sighs)...H-He tries to rape me. Shadow: Come here. (hugs Mary while Mary hugs him back) He's not here, but I am. Mary: You're...you're not mad? Shadow: How could I be if you're not the one at fault here. It was all Basil's doing. He tried to force you into doing something you didn't want and instead of handling it in a mature fashion, he acted like a child and did every stupid thing he could to make you fall for him. But you didn't. Because you, Mary, are a strong and independent woman. You're always so kind and gentle and you always try to find goodness in one's heart, even though there are those who are too far gone to return to the light. It's because of you that I gained my confidence back and became the hedgehog that I am today. You saw that I was lost, lost in my own solitide. Yet, you were able to pull me out of it and make me realize the beauty of life around me. I thought that all hope was false after the loss of Maria and originally serving under a mad scientist didn't help either, but you saw that I was worth something. That I could start anew. That I could experience these feelings I thought I had lost forever. That I could learn to love again. That I could have the opportunity to live my life in peace...all with you by my side. Mary: Shadow...that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Shadow: I only say these things for you and you only because we both have our reputations to keep up. Mary: But when we're alone...our true colors reveal themselves. Shadow: Wise words spoken. (holds hands with Mary, leaning to kiss) Mary: Indeed. (holds hands with Shadow, leaning in to kiss) Shadow and Mary: (dwell into a passionate kiss on the lips) The End. Category:Blog posts